On The Other Side
by Saku-Neko-Hime-Chan
Summary: Zaraki was never one to show his feelings, But the death of one sweet girl changes all that. KenpachiOrihime oneshot.


Nobody really knew what happened that night. Especially Soul society. It had appeared to be the work of the Bounto, but when everybody arrived on the scene, their attention was only focused on saving the girl. The fire had been ablaze for a while by the looks of it. and nobody yet had gotten in to help her. She was trapped.

"Woman get a hold of yourself!" Tiny Tsubaki shreiked at his mistress. Orihime was backed against a wall staring wide eyed in a complete panic. Her arm was broken, and the smoke had disorented her. The flames flickered before her, cornering her, confusing her. All she was able to do was stare at them. Stare at the dancing flickers of orange and red.

"She isn't listening" Ayame spoke flying infront of Orihime's face, "Oh Inoue please snap out of it." The small girl's cries had no effect on her. The Shun Shun Rikka looked at eachother helplessly as their princess just stood in a daze, soon to be consumed by the flames. Within a second of realizing she wasn't coming to, they reformed themselves to the sides of her head, once more flower shaped hairpins.

"ORIHIME!!!!" The shout was distant, but it made its way faintly into her brain. A crashing came next and Ichigo came flying into her blazing bedroom. He looked around to find her, only to see her staring at him like a frightened animal caught in a pair of headlights. She stared for a few seconds before moving for the first time in ten minuites. Her hands patted the walls behind her and she was eyeing the distance between her and the flames.

Without a second thought, She launched forward, through the wall of flame toward Ichigo. She landed on a patch of charred floorboards, that couldn't hold the weight of a toaster let alone her 99 pounds. The floor gave way, and Inoue fell through, still ablaze from her launch through the fire. She screamed as she fell, and it immediately stopped as she hit the ground.

"Ken-Chan!" Yachiru whined "Where are we going?"

"Mortal world." Zaraki Kenpachi raced along, little Yachiru clinging to his shoulder, every other assigned captian and lutenant trying to follow closely behind. He had to get there. He just had to get to her. Before the Bountowon yet another battle. He sped through Karakura Town with great speed, nearly destroying a building in the process. He slowed when he sensed the other's spirit energy. He stopped outside her house, just in time to notice Kurosaki bust his way into a burning building.

"WAHHHHHH" The tiny pink haired girl stared amazed at the flames. She jumped off Kenpachi's back and started running back the way they came, to inform the others of the scene. Zaraki kept his eyes on the burning building, watching caefully, listening for her.

A scream rang out and he took off. Closer and closer. He reached The outside wall when her scream cam to an abrupt and strangled stop. Using his spirit energy alone, he blasted through the wall, and rushed inside. His vision was set on Kurosaki lifting Orihime's limp body out of the burning rubble. He ignored Zaraki's presence and kept walking toward the hole that had been blown in the wall.

"Ken-Chan!" Yachiru called as the furiously upset giant stormed from the building. Her face fell as she saw he was obviously upset. She looked behind him and saw what he was upset about. She had been about to cheer him up, but she didn't know what to say.

"Wait!!" A farmiliar, airheaded, bubbly voice, stopped Kenpachi in his tracks. He whipped around to see A smiling orihime running toward the group, waving her arm as if to say hello. Watching her run he almost didn't notice the broken chain hanging from her torso.

She tripped on her way over, and a flashstep was the only thing that got him to her first. He stared down at her in all of her cheery glory as he kneeled to get to her eyelevel. She didn't bother standing, just sat where she had fallen.

"I'm sorry. Its all my fault. But I swear I will never cause such trouble again. I will be goo..." She started her insane apology, but was cut off when he suddenly embraced her. Her brown eyes were momentarily wide with shock, before they closed peacefully. A gentle smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He said in a low growl, only audible to her ears. Unnoticed by anyone a tear fell into her hair. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"It's okay. Now I can see you all the time. Always look on the bright side of things." She said "I'm ready to go now." He nodded and pulled his zanpakuto out, turning it so the hilt faced Orihime.

"See you on the other side." He smiled at her, then lightly touched the butt of his sword to her forehead.


End file.
